


Rituals

by CasparKun



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (2014), Guardians of the Galaxy (Comics), Guardians of the Galaxy - All Media Types
Genre: Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Cute!Groot, Gen, Over-Eating, Stuffing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-05
Updated: 2014-08-05
Packaged: 2018-02-11 20:44:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2082525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CasparKun/pseuds/CasparKun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After completing a hefty-paying mission, Rocket decides to invite Peter to celebrate with him and Groot by eating their weight in alien deserts. Peter, of course, takes it a little too far.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rituals

**Author's Note:**

> A shorter little drabble I needed to get out of my system. If any of you thought you didn't need a bloated raccoon in your lives, I'm here to tell you that you're wrong. 
> 
> Check the end notes for links to fanarts done for this work :D

“...You want the last one?” 

Rocket didn't even hesitate in snatching up the last morsel left on their table, popping the bite into his mouth and letting out a pleased sound when the hard shell gave way to a gush of creamy goodness that he savoured until all he had left were the chewy bits stuck to his teeth. 

There was no better feeling in the world than getting paid more units than you could carry, and once everything had been squandered away into new weapons and machinery, what better way to spend it than on the best food and drink in the galaxy? 

It was just the three of them this time, Quill slumped in his seat looking like he was ready to clock out after everything they'd just packed away, and Groot watching on as his two buddies devoured an entire platter of chrisnids. Rocket had a taste for the things; bitter-sweet squares shellacked in a molasses-like coating that gave way to a spicy, creamy centre and he'd been offended to learn that Peter had never had one. 

Now that they'd fixed that, he was free to _really_ relax. Sort of. He wasn't going to admit that they might have overdone it, but he hadn't been this full in a long time. Those treats seemed harmless enough until they were in you, but they were thick and heavy and he'd clearly neglected to share that with his new-found companion whos hand seemed glued to his gut. Just looking at the guy had some regret blossoming in him as well as that last bite started to settle in him, but it'd been worth it. Really worth it. 

“...I am Groot...” 

Rocket cast a glance over at Groot, catching the concern in his tone, and then he was smirking as his eyes followed Groot's gaze to look at their human companion just in time to hear him let out a groan.

“I heard they go green.” Rocket teased in response, watching the uncomfortable expression on Peter's face and then taking in the way his gut was protruding from the bottom of his shirt, the way his fingers had twisted against it causing the hem to bunch. 

“What was _in_ those?” Rocket had managed to consume a formidable amount of them considering his size, but Peter had done the same. It was the sheer quantity causing him to bloat up like that—and Rocket's smirk only grew as he heard a whining rumble squeeze through Peter's middle—but it could be anything really bothering him. They were rich, they had foreign spices, ingredients Peter's system was likely unused to. So how was he supposed to answer that? 

He drummed his own rounded belly with the pads of his paw considerately, absolutely no give left to his skin with how tight he was stretched but it was just an indulgent sensation. He did this all the time, gobbled up all the treats he could find after a good pay-day and ate until he couldn't stand, until he was stretched so full that he could barely move but he had Groot for transportation and it was nice to be able to let his guard down sometimes to do this. Peter could either take it as a compliment or an insult that Rocket didn't see him as a threat. 

“Concentrated greatness. Blosa extracts, boiled capsicum, piblum, cocoa...why's it matter? Are you gonna hurl?”

“No.” Though with the way Peter groaned the word, it didn't seem all that convincing. They'd shelled out good units for those treats though and if Peter threw them up, they'd all be wasted, so they couldn't have that. 

Rocket made to sit up properly then, a soft belch escaping him as the action shifted the contents of his packed stomach and it took him a second to get properly upright but he did it. Then he was crawling up onto the table, aware of how stuffed he still was and moving slowly but then he sat himself on the edge in front of Quill and let his legs just hang. 

“You humie baby. You ate'em, you gotta deal with'em.” With a soft swing of his leg, he nudged Peter's stomach with his foot and sniggered softly when Peter scooted his chair back to put him out of the range of another kick. 

“Rocket--” He warned, glaring at the raccoon and—as if moving had alerted him of it—he made an attempt at tugging his tshirt back down to no avail. He'd grown out of it for the time being, and he just gave up on that with a flustered huff. He really hadn't meant to eat that many, but they really had been _so_ good he just hadn't been able to stop himself. 

“I am Groot.” 

“Oh, come on. It's krutaking hilarious, look at him.” Regret personified, the spitting image of gluttony gone wrong but while Rocket was taking humour in his discomfort, Groot was still concerned. He protested with a soft grunt, but Rocket wasn't deterred. He just patted his own belly again and darted his tongue out to lick at some of the black-stained fur around his mouth. 

“...I am...Groot.” 

“Yeah? What are you gonna do for him? It's coming up or it's going down. Just takes time.” And with that, Rocket took the opportunity to lay back on the table with one arm beneath his head, other hand splayed on his belly that was seriously straining at the material of his outfit. 

Peter continued to glare for a moment before he felt another painful gurgle right before he heard it and he was groaning softly to himself again, staring down at his gut and trying to ignore the taste of the spice lingering on the back of his tongue. He was _not_ going to puke but it sure as hell hurt and he knew he was going to have to suck it up but it'd been awhile since he'd had a belly ache like this and he was sort of wishing he were small enough to just sprawl out on a table too. 

He was wrapped up at the image of his stomach bulging out until Groot started to move towards him, and it was kind of hard to ignore that. It wasn't that the...thing? Tree? Root man? Whatever. It wasn't that he felt nervous around him but instinct sort of took over when something that huge started towards him and his eyes were on one tangled hand as it was extended palm-up out to him. That was enough to distract from the other one reaching to lift his shirt and he jumped when he felt the branches brushing against his skin. 

“What the hell, man--?” The sudden movement had lodged a small splinter into his already aching gut and Peter winced, reaching down to pull it out even as Groot gasped and made a scared noise. He hadn't meant to hurt him. In fact, that'd been the opposite of what he'd been intending and he pulled himself back for a moment. 

“I am Groot.”  
“What'd you do?” Rocket turned his head to get a load of what was going on while he'd shut his eyes for all of thirty seconds. Bunch of imbeciles. 

“He stuck me!” Peter complained, to which Groot looked ashamed, and in a desperate attempt to prove that he hadn't been trying to do that, he willed a plethora of small white flowers to sprout over his one hand. 

“Hey. Where's mine?” Ignoring Peter almost entirely, he was complaining at Groot as he reached in for Peter's shirt again, this time sure that he wasn't going to accidentally hurt the man. 

“I am Groot.”

“Yeah, yeah. I'm second best now, huh? After everything I've done for you.” 

“--What's he doing?” Sounding hesitant, at least Peter hadn't recoiled this time and he let Groot push his shirt up and off of his belly, the hand of flora settling over his bloated middle while Groot moved himself to stand behind Peter. Which didn't help make him less nervous about this, whatever it was. 

“You'll see.” Helpful as ever, Peter regretted even bothering to ask as the raccoon turned his attention back to the insides of his eyelids and Peter was left to watch Groot grow the same floral pattern over his other hand, which then reached around his other shoulder to settle on his stomach as well. The sensation was weird, the petals soft and certainly more forgiving than the twigs so he stayed still even as Groot seemed to start to knead gently into him. It was distracting at the very least, though the motion ended up pushing a deep belch up out of him and the groan that followed was still pained, but he didn't move. Whatever Groot was doing, it was...nice. 

“...Rocket. Tell me what he's doing?”

“Just shut up and let him help, Quill. He likes to rub my stomach when I get too full but it looks like he's replacing me with you 'cause you can't handle yourself.”

“I can handle myself!”

“Sure you can. You made him grow flowers.” 

If Peter'd had anything to say in return, the retort died when Groot's massaging worked another burp out of him and he sighed a little in relief, just content to let this go on with hopes that he would end up feeling better.

“...I am Groot.” 

“You better.” And Rocket was going to hold him to that promise. Stuffing himself full just didn't have the same therapeutic qualities to it without his belly rub and if Peter was going to steal the show then he wasn't going to be invited the next time they did this again. As soon as that ache was gone he'd have Groot back, and with everything he'd eaten? He was sure he'd still be plenty full enough to enjoy it as much as it sounded like Peter was. That baby.

**Author's Note:**

> What'd you guys think, is the raccoon weird or not? I love comments so leave me some feedback C:
> 
> Also check out these amazing fanarts of this fic
> 
> http://38.media.tumblr.com/40c6df8005b13d55535b074c89d87d79/tumblr_nb0750ClxY1t4ejzoo1_1280.png By toonsmuttz @ tumblr
> 
> http://33.media.tumblr.com/4daf7e1fff8a1dd5dd541dfe1e7edb99/tumblr_nb8iytnUUX1qftpeyo1_1280.png By squidbiscuit @ tumblr


End file.
